


【盾冬】渴求之物

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [3]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：这是不可抗力，就像没什么能阻止他们相互吸引一样，也没什么能阻止巴基在史蒂夫身边逐渐苏醒。





	【盾冬】渴求之物

渴望 穿刺 恐惧

蛇盾X冬兵

1.

九头蛇队长站在冷冻仓前，透过结着厚霜的玻璃看向里面那张熟悉的脸——他睡得很沉，睫毛上结了些晶莹的冰渣，眉头也微微皱着，像是在做一个不太美好的梦。

周围的研究员在窃窃私语，他们谈论那条机械臂的强大，谈论仿制版血清的成功之处，谈论洗脑是多么快捷有效，他们兴奋且自豪地等待着见证这件经过数十年精心雕琢的武器被启动的那一刻，并用夹杂着癫狂颤音的语调称呼他为“冬日战士”。

史蒂夫不这么认为。他记得他的巴基总是温暖的，即使是在最寒冷的冬天，T恤包裹下的皮肤摸上去也带着令人安心的暖热，他湿润的吐息喷撒在史蒂夫的颈侧，丝丝缕缕的热度从肌肤相触的地方钻进血液里，在心头燃起一抹微弱却灼烫的火。

“史蒂夫……”巴基仰着头，颈子上腻着一层薄汗，半睁的眼皮子底下露出一线泛着水光的灰绿，他如溺水者抱住唯一一根浮木般紧紧环着史蒂夫的脊背，棕色的发丝湿哒哒地贴在额头上，“慢点、嗯……”

史蒂夫依言放缓了进攻的速度，粗壮的阴茎在湿软的肠道里不紧不慢地抽送，龟头抵住前列腺的位置来回磨蹭，巴基喉咙里溢出模糊不清的闷声，从脸颊到胸口都浮起了潮红，汗津津的腹肌在营帐昏暗的灯光下显得格外诱人。史蒂夫抚过那些流畅的肌肉线条，手指在紧实的腰线流连了一会儿，又从腰窝滑到臀部，掰开两瓣结实的臀肉用力将自己送得更深。

“啊！唔、呃嗯……”

巴基猛地偏过头咬住枕头的一角，竭力将高亢的呻吟封在喉口。其他战友的帐篷就在隔壁，外面还有守夜的士兵在巡逻，如果被人发现美国队长和他的挚友在干这档子事他们绝对会上军事法庭，但史蒂夫就像是完全不在意这些似的，愈发狠重地操着他的后穴，拇指摩擦着他下巴上刚冒出的胡茬，巴基牙关紧咬，腮帮子都鼓起一块，在竭力压抑喘息的间隙里朝史蒂夫投去略显凶狠的一眼——然而因为泛红的眼眶而毫无威慑力。

史蒂夫握着他的膝弯将他的两条腿往胸口压，又抬头睁着无辜的蓝眼睛看他：“怎么了？不是你说要做点暖和的事情吗？”

“我已经、足够热了！”巴基在这个姿势下有点呼吸困难，艰难地挣动着试图踢开他的手，“快点完事，你就非要以这种方式炫耀你的四倍持久力吗？！”

“我很抱歉，巴基。”史蒂夫吻他绷紧的下颔，语气真诚，好像真的对此感到抱歉一样，“但我还是很冷，你知道我总是很怕冷的……”

当他还是个体弱多病的小个子的时候，一点冷风就能让他发着高烧躺上好几天，但在注射了超级血清之后这些已经不会再困扰他，所有人都知道美国队长有多么强壮，只有巴基还会为此而犹豫那么一小下，给他得寸进尺的机会——也许在巴基眼里他一直都是那个需要照顾的布鲁克林小男孩，这很好，史蒂夫喜欢这样，仿佛一切都没变，他和巴基坐在硬邦邦的木板床上诉说共同的理想。

但他知道一切都回不去了，就像他知道巴基绝对不会认可他所努力的目标一样，巴基是个忠心耿耿的战士，带着天真的理想主义期望着能赢来和平，史蒂夫也喜欢和平，但他喜欢的是永久的、绝对的和平。

史蒂夫趁着巴基迟疑的那一秒托着他的臀部抬高，以几乎将他对折的姿势深深地进入他，阴茎由上至下地干进甬道深处，巴基猝不及防地痛哼一声，被这一下捅得差点扯破床单，他“嘶嘶”吸着气，生理性的泪水从眼角滑进鬓发，眉头有点委屈地拧在一起，身前翘得笔直的阴茎抽搐了两下，淌出一小股透明的湿液。

史蒂夫安慰地拨开他湿透的额发，目光落在他水润的嘴唇上，巴基的嘴唇总是很红，史蒂夫无数次看到他不自觉地舔着唇瓣，或是紧张地咬着下唇笑，把那点红色弄得更加鲜艳。他转头发现史蒂夫站在旁边，便走过来搭住他的肩膀，紧紧地搂住，又若无其事地松开，史蒂夫盯着地面，假装没发现对方眼里藏得不太好的渴望，然后他看见积水上映出的自己的影子，眼神与巴基看着他时如出一辙。

现在也一样，巴基在他的冲撞下压抑地喘气，头顶不断地撞到床头的铁栏杆上，他脸颊晕红，目光涣散，看起来没剩下多少理智，但史蒂夫仍能从温柔的灰绿色之中捕捉到那丝始终不曾消弭的渴望，就像在说这还不够，他还想要被抱得更紧一点。于是史蒂夫便俯下身吻住他，吮吸他瘫软的舌头与口腔里淡淡的薄荷味道，下身以稍显失控的频率撞击他体内格外柔软的那一点。巴基抓着史蒂夫的手臂，“呜呜”的声音全被对方咽进了肚子里，敏感处被反复责罚的酸软让他聚不起一点力气，只能被动地承受入侵者给予的刺激。

他快射了，阴茎涨得通红，腹肌也一下一下地抽紧，肩膀微微缩起来，史蒂夫啃咬他的锁骨，在刚好能被领口覆盖的地方留下深红的吻痕，性器抽出到只剩个头部又一鼓作气捅进最深，巴基喘息的尾音都带上了哭腔，左手下意识拽着史蒂夫的头发，下巴抵着他头顶的发旋，嘴里断断续续地唤他：“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫将他的手抓到唇边，吻他骨节分明的手指，巴基暖乎乎的掌心贴着他的侧脸，拇指磨蹭他的睫毛，眼中是史蒂夫熟悉的纵容与信任，史蒂夫压下心里骤然升起的那点隐隐约约的恐惧，低下头与他额头相抵：“……巴基。”

如果失去了这份温度，也许他会觉得遗憾吧。

2.

史蒂夫一直自诩是一个清醒的人，在巴基掉下火车后他拒绝去搜寻对方的遗体，九头蛇内部因此认定他是一个足够理智、懂得审时度势的绝佳领导者，但他知道他只是个懦夫，他既不敢亲眼见证巴基的死亡，又害怕巴基仍然存活于世上——九头蛇队长需要的是坚不可摧、无所畏惧，而不是一个人尽皆知的弱点。

巴基就是他的弱点，只用一个眼神就能轻易动摇他坚定的信念，让他瞬间卸下铠甲变回那个脆弱又无能的布鲁克林男孩，史蒂夫越是清楚这一点，就越发感到恐惧。巴基的存在曾让他如芒刺在背，整日整夜坐立不安，而现在他看着冷冻仓打开后弥散的白雾，那些他费尽心思摆脱的恐惧再次席卷上来淹没了他的口鼻。

一张白纸，一件武器，一个全新的詹姆斯·巴恩斯，研究员这么向他保证。史蒂夫面无表情地听着，背在身后的手握成拳，竭力压抑着身体不自觉的颤抖，他鼻端嗅到冰雪的气息，脑中晃过巴基灰绿色的眼睛，又覆盖上雪山的残影。白雾逐渐消散，穿着白大褂的管理者用令人恶心的声音念着几个俄语单词，冷冻仓里沉睡的男人呼吸急促起来，喉咙里发出疼痛的嘶吼，金属臂用力攥紧，在拘束环中本能地挣扎——然后随着最后一个词音落地，他像是断了电似的停止了所有反抗，睁开了眼睛。

史蒂夫的心跳频率在这一刻达到了一个峰值，他指甲几乎嵌入肉里，僵直着脊背无法移动分毫。拘束环“咔”的一声弹开，冬日战士赤身裸体地从冷冻仓中走出来，无机质的眼珠子缓慢地转动了一下，目光扫过屏住呼吸的研究员们，最终停在了九头蛇队长的脸上。

他空洞的眼睛里闪过一丝疑惑，苍白的嘴唇先是渴水似地抿了抿，又慢慢张开，吐出一个嘶哑到接近无声的音节：

“……史蒂夫？”

3.

“虽然是仿制血清，但他对我们来说也十分珍贵，希望你不要计较我们在找到濒死的巴恩斯中士时选择了隐瞒——不过我想既然你并不如传闻中那样在意你的小跟班，那么他是死是活对于你来说也没什么区别。”冬日战士项目的负责人说，“事实上洗脑的过程并不顺利，他的意志有些过于坚定了，这也是为什么我们直到现在才准备将他投入使用——没有科学依据能解释他为什么还能认出你，但显然这能让我们更好地控制冬日战士。队长，没有人比你更适合使用这把武器。”

史蒂夫没理由拒绝。

冬日战士比他想的还要更不像巴基，他很少说话，大部分时间都缩在角落的阴影里，用评估猎物的眼神扫视每一个人，不知道九头蛇洗去他的记忆后在他脑子里植入了什么，他看上去确实比起一个人更接近一件武器，除了战斗本能与绝对服从之外什么都没剩下。和冬日战士的配合非常令人愉快，永远冷静的狙击手能以最简洁高效的方式完成任务，精准的枪法完美补上了史蒂夫战斗时背后的空隙，他们就像以前一样默契，只不过当史蒂夫回头看过去时不会再看见笑着对他敬礼的巴基，冬日战士转身迅速前往下一个狙击点，面罩与护目镜将那张脸遮得严严实实。

这让史蒂夫感到轻松。冬日战士像巴基一样信任他，却不像巴基一样能影响他，还有比这更好的事情吗？

“巴基。”战斗的间隙里史蒂夫走到冬日战士面前，将一罐冰汽水贴在他的额头上——这是标配补给品，只不过九头蛇的后勤人员并不敢靠近冬日战士，于是只能由唯一不会被瞪的队长来给他送过去，“想来块压缩饼干吗？”

冬日战士看了他一眼，接过汽水，有点迟疑地摇头。他眼睛周围伪装用的油彩被汗水晕开，衬得灰绿色的眼珠就像是黑夜里的鬼火，史蒂夫在他的注视中有一瞬间的恍惚，等反应过来的时候已经从口袋了里掏出了一块巧克力放到他手上：“你可以试试这个，很甜。”

巧克力有点化掉了，撕开包装纸后冬日战士不得不把整块都塞进口中，深色的巧克力酱沾到了他的唇上，被舌尖舔去，苍白的嘴唇泛起浅淡的红。

再之后他们坐在一起分享补给就成了常态，冬日战士仍然寡言，但在史蒂夫靠近的时候肩膀会不明显地松懈下来，对史蒂夫的信任仿佛就是他的本能，是根植在灵魂中的、无法被抹去的东西。

“我的枪。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫转头看他，金色的发丝在阳光下闪着光。

冬日战士垂下眼，指了指背在身后的狙击枪：“它……太轻。”他语气没什么起伏，只是下撇的嘴角带着点抱怨的意味，“准心有点飘。”

于是史蒂夫在第二天出任务的时候带来了一把新的狙击枪，枪身的重量能让金属臂很好地适应，口径是巴基以前最爱用的12.7mm，冬日战士用手指仔细地抚摸过漆黑的金属，想将狙击枪拿过来试试手感，但史蒂夫握着枪托的手没有松开。冬日战士困惑地抬起头，看到对方挑起的眉梢。

“喜欢？”史蒂夫问。

冬日战士歪了歪头，再次伸出手，却是越过那把枪抓住了史蒂夫的手腕，然后他静静地看进对方深蓝的眼睛，回答：“嗯。”

可能是机械臂的触感太过冰冷，也可能是他的眼神太过专注，以至于史蒂夫有那么两秒动弹不得，只能看着那抹熟悉的灰绿色中映出的自己的倒影——以及从空无一物的间隙里浮现的那一点微弱的渴望，像在沉寂已久的余烬中艰难闪烁的一丝星火，残存的热度顺着相接的目光烧得他手心滚烫。

冬日战士也许不知道自己想要的是什么，但史蒂夫知道——他熟悉这个，就像熟悉心里从来不曾消失的恐惧一样。

他早该明白他永远赢不过巴基，即使那只是残破的碎片一角，他也抑制不住自己吻下去的欲望。

4.

冬日战士的皮肤有点凉，可能是在冷冻仓待久了留下的后遗症，但体内却仍然又湿又热，史蒂夫往他穴里挤入了第三根手指，润滑液混着肠液被翻搅出“咕啾”的水声。太久没被侵犯过的后穴非常紧窒，吞咽手指都有些困难，史蒂夫试探性地抽送了几下，指根被箍得发疼，不得不拍拍对方挺翘的臀部：“放松点，巴基。”

冬日战士脸埋在枕头里，两只手交叠着搁在头顶，肩背的线条绷得像一张拉满的弓。他显得很紧张，右手都快在金属手腕上掐出凹痕，听到史蒂夫的声音反射性地收紧后穴，又强迫自己放松下来，喉咙里的吞咽声在寂静的室内格外清晰。史蒂夫安慰地吻他的肩膀，手指抚过微微颤抖着的肠壁，指尖轻车熟路地找到那个格外柔软的凹陷，并拢两指划着圈按揉。

“唔……！”冬日战士腰身猛地一弹，陌生的酸软顺着脊椎窜到大脑，打得思维都空白了一瞬，他反射性地屈起手肘向后撞去，被眼疾手快地接住了。史蒂夫无奈地甩了甩撞得发麻的手掌，另一只手压上冬日战士的腰窝制止他的挣动：“我不会伤害你。”

他这么说着，手指足够耐心地撑开那些褶皱，抚摸柔软的内里，被触摸内脏的怪异感让冬日战士头皮发麻，他不再挣扎，穴口却缩得更紧了，括约肌推拒着入侵物，不让它移动分毫。史蒂夫不断轻声唤他的名字，套弄他半硬的阴茎试图软化他的防备，冬日战士在快感的冲刷下拽紧了床单，竭力放松却收效甚微，最终他用人类的那只手覆上史蒂夫的手背，求助地说：“史蒂夫……”他喘息着，“帮帮我。”

史蒂夫顿了一下，接着便将他的两只手反剪到背后，扣着他的手腕将他更深地压进床垫里，手指强硬地顶开负隅顽抗的软肉没入到指根，狠狠从前列腺上碾过。冬日战士额头抵着枕头，呼出的热气将脸颊熏得发红，他拳头攥得死紧，金属臂发出校准的“咔咔”声，却因为被紧紧锁住而动弹不得。

第四根手指也进入了穴里，胀痛让冬日战士不安地吸着气，史蒂夫快速且狠重地用手指操着他的后穴，如他所愿地无视他的所有抵抗将他打开，穴口的褶皱很快就在摩擦下变得红肿，湿软的环状肌随着抽送的节奏不知所措地绞紧，像一张小嘴般包裹着入侵者。前列腺被挤压激起的快感强烈又直接，电流般地在血液里流窜，润滑剂被打出白色的泡沫，黏糊糊地弄得股沟里一塌糊涂，冬日战士咬紧牙关，眉头纠结地拧在一起，大颗汗珠从额角滑落。他的阴茎已经完全挺立了，透明的前液从铃口溢出，随着身体的摇晃被甩到床单上，他觉得很热，像是从脊髓里烧出了火，热腾腾蒸干他的血液，驱走了盘桓其中的寒气，但这还不够。他焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，这不够。

手指从穴里退了出去，下一刻，一个更加炽热的东西抵在了穴口，冬日战士被烫得颤了一下，微微侧过头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫俯身吻他后颈凸起的骨节，一手握着他的腰胯，挺身慢慢向里侵入，阴茎顶开因疼痛而绞紧的肠肉，一寸一寸没入湿热的包裹中。

这与刚才手指的探索完全无法比拟，粗硬的棍子撑得内里快要裂开似的疼，冬日战士膝盖发软，大腿也一阵阵地哆嗦，几乎支撑不住身体的重量，史蒂夫的性器才进入一半他就错觉自己要被捅穿了，强烈的被入侵感让他有些慌乱，他开始小幅度地躲避，想稍微让自己好受点，但史蒂夫依然坚定地、以不容置疑的力道连根没入，龟头碾着前列腺捅进肠道深处。

冬日战士忍无可忍地低吼一声，下意识地朝前爬了两步，马上又被拽回来重新钉在了那根刑具上。史蒂夫扣紧他的手，从背后深而重地顶他，技巧性地抵着他最脆弱的那一点来回磨蹭，冬日战士喉咙里发出含混的呻吟，因疼痛而萎靡的阴茎再次挺立起来，涨得通红的柱身被史蒂夫拢在手中揉弄，抽搐着吐出一点清液。他脊背上浮起大片的红潮，汗水在凹陷的脊椎汇聚成细流，皮肤泛着湿淋淋的光，史蒂夫吻他隆起的肩胛骨，吻他左臂衔接处狰狞的疤，下身以完全和温柔无关的力度在穴里冲撞，逼出内壁一波又一波的战栗。

冬日战士的手臂在史蒂夫的钳制中挣动，不知是因为脱力还是不想伤到史蒂夫，力气始终不算太大，当然也就挣脱不开超级士兵的手指。史蒂夫扣着他的手腕，目光扫过眼前线条流畅的脊背上零零碎碎的伤痕——腰窝陈旧的弹孔属于巴基，侧肋细长的刀口属于冬日战士，它们盘踞在这具身体之上融合出一种奇妙的美感，就和掌心里一半滚烫一半冰凉的触感一样让史蒂夫心口翻涌起强烈的冲动，他松开手，改为握住冬日战士的腿弯，就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面。

“呃——啊啊！”

阴茎在肠壁上狠狠地碾过一圈，冬日战士仰起头嘶叫，太过火的刺激让他脑子一片空白，他的腰完全塌了下去，湿透的发梢粘在脸颊上，半睁的眼睛里蒙着一层生理性的水汽，还没从刚才的小高潮中回过神，又被扣着腿根大开大合地操干起来。他胸膛急促地起伏，腹肌随着对方抽送的频率一下一下地抽紧，还带着指印的右手胡乱抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，左手却安静地搁在身侧，史蒂夫揉捏他紧实的臀肉，抽出阴茎在他的股缝磨蹭了两下，又猛地捅进最深。

冬日战士这次没再叫出声来，他猛地侧过头，咬住了枕头的一角，唾液在布料上浸出一块深色的湿迹。熟悉的场景让史蒂夫愣了一秒，他看着冬日战士长长了许多的粽发，这和巴基不太一样，但湿润的眼睛、紧皱的眉、充血泛红的嘴唇，都是他曾抚摸亲吻过无数遍的熟悉。仅仅是这种程度的回忆就让史蒂夫清晰地感受到自己的铠甲正在瓦解，他闭了闭眼，掩去浮上表面的恐慌和动摇，抬手覆上冬日战士的眼睛。

“……史蒂夫？”

“别害怕，巴克……交给我。”

史蒂夫贴着冬日战士的耳边，语气笃定，但其实他自己也分不清这句“别怕”是说给谁听的，他将冬日战士的腿架到肩膀上，偏头吻他结实的小腿肚，阴茎顺畅地在被干到瘫软的甬道内抽插。肠肉瑟缩着绞紧，早已放弃抵抗，只温顺地吸裹着入侵者索取更多快感，冬日战士抿着嘴唇，鼻翼翕动，试图用更多的氧气缓解体内的燥热，但这都无济于事，一个稍微失控的冲撞就让他惊喘着弓起了背，他像是被激怒一般踢蹬双腿，从这个完全被压制的姿势里挣脱出来，小腿紧紧环住史蒂夫的腰，主动晃动屁股往那根阴茎上撞，臀肉与胯骨相击发出“啪啪”的声响。

腰部悬空让他的臀肌收得很紧，史蒂夫被夹得闷哼一声，托起他的臀部配合着他的节奏干进穴里。冬日战士迎合的方式比巴基野蛮很多，像是完全不在乎疼痛似的在史蒂夫的阴茎上操着自己，身体里的大家伙捅得他很疼，但也很爽，他硬得滴水的阴茎戳在史蒂夫的小腹上，将对方漂亮的腹肌弄得一片湿粘。史蒂夫眯了眯眼，往后退出一些，抵着他被刺激到肿起的前列腺快速顶撞，同时手再次握住他的阴茎，粗糙的指腹揉过头部，指甲掐入娇嫩的尿口。

“唔、嗯……”冬日战士腰身发颤，鼻腔里溢出压抑的闷声，他显然擅长忍耐，能让巴基软着腔调求饶的操弄只是让他的喘息粗重了一些，一时间房间里只有皮肉相击的声音和两人的呼吸声，算不上安静但也总归少了点什么。

于是史蒂夫俯下身，用嘴唇磨蹭他下巴上毛刺刺的胡茬：“现在我变成更热的那个了，感觉到了吗？”

当然感觉到了。热度从肉体相接的地方传递上来，几乎要惊醒最深的地方那个被冰封的灵魂，冬日战士感到口干舌燥，无论他怎么吞咽唾液、舔舐嘴唇都消解不了这股焦渴，史蒂夫在啄吻他的鼻尖，冬日战士抬头去追逐对方的嘴唇，被避开了，他愤怒地拽住史蒂夫短短的金发，恶狠狠地在他下唇咬了一个渗血的伤口，然后遵循本能撬开他的齿关，以不顾一切的架势深深吻住他。

巴基曾经总能用高超的吻技让史蒂夫红着脸投降，而冬日战士早就忘了那些，他只是用最凶狠的方式席卷过史蒂夫口腔内每一个角落，以期能汲取缓解渴望的甘霖，史蒂夫在一瞬间的愣神后很快就回吻过去，勾缠他笨拙的舌尖，吸吮他柔软的唇瓣，引导着他将这个吻变得更加缠绵。冬日战士不甘示弱地啃咬他的唇瓣，怕他离开般用力扯着他的头发，史蒂夫轻笑着，无视头皮的疼痛掰开他的臀瓣，在穴里开始了最后的冲刺。

汗水蒸腾出浓厚的情欲气息，连空气都被浸得潮湿，紧紧相贴的皮肤酝酿出更加灼人的火苗，在每一次摩擦中烧得愈发旺盛。冬日战士率先推开了史蒂夫，事实上他快要喘不过气了，他几次尝试在激吻中找回呼吸都被身后的顶弄撞得功亏一篑，只能认输好让自己不至于窒息。史蒂夫好像很得意地在冲他挤眼睛，冬日战士不知道这是什么意思，但仍然感到恼火，所以他一翻身把史蒂夫压在了下面，按着他的肩膀不让他动弹，然后抬高腰部，又猛地坐到最底。

史蒂夫闷吼着握住他的胯骨，狠狠地将他摁在自己的阴茎上，挺动腰身在肠道中戳刺，每一次顶进都精准地从前列腺上碾过。这个姿势下阴茎进得很深，史蒂夫在冬日战士颈侧留下一个深色的吻痕，随着操干的节奏撸动他的阴茎，冬日战士喉结上下滚动，睫毛上沾着汗珠，被激烈的快感逼得不断舔着嘴唇，他低下头咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，在下腹剧烈的抽搐中射了出来，

史蒂夫也在十几下抽送后射在了他的身体里，冬日战士粗喘着啃噬他的下巴索吻，灰绿的眼睛惬意地半眯着，温暖湿热的气息吹拂在他的脸上。史蒂夫用拇指抚过他微红的眼角，冬日战士反射性地闭了下眼，然后皱着眉不高兴地瞪他，史蒂夫笑了，在他的拳头揍过来之前侧过头与他唇齿相贴，叹息般的音节消散在两人交缠的呼吸间：“……巴基。”

5.

巴基·巴恩斯正在以不可思议的速度复活。

这是不可抗力，就像没什么能阻止他们相互吸引一样，也没什么能阻止巴基在史蒂夫身边逐渐苏醒——即使是史蒂夫本人也不能。

冬日战士开始长时间看着自己的左手发呆，挑选补给的时候会下意识选择玉米罐头，听着队友们的聊天甚至偶尔会跟着笑起来，很多人都发现了“资产”的反常，但这没有影响到战斗，连他们的队长都对此视而不见，于是便也没人在乎。

但实际上史蒂夫在乎这个，冬日战士眼里的灰绿色更鲜活一分，他心中的恐惧就加重一分，巴基的存在就像是压在他胸口的石块，无论是温柔的目光、叫他名字时上扬的尾音，还是搭在他肩膀上的手，都让他抑制不住肢体的震颤。

他的弱点，他的软肋，他的恐惧之源。

他的巴基。

“史蒂夫。”冬日战士朝他走来，拿走了他手中的冰汽水，“你不能喝。”

史蒂夫无奈地说：“那里还有很多，我可以给你再拿一罐，巴克。”

冬日战士有点困惑地抿了下唇，沉默地看看汽水又看看史蒂夫，最终还是固执地摇头：“你不能喝，会生病。”

史蒂夫这才明白他在说什么，他僵在原地，足足过了三秒才找回自己的声音：“你记错了，我不会因为这个生病。”他避开巴基担忧的视线，勉强转移话题道，“你怎么这么晚还不睡？”

“头疼。”冬日战士对史蒂夫向来不设防，他直接给出了答案，“我最近总觉得……有什么不对，像是我不应该在这里。”他烦躁地握了握金属制的右手，清澈的眼睛中带着点茫然，“史蒂夫，我该怎么办？”

我该怎么办？史蒂夫也想要问出这句话，但他知道就算问了也没人能回答他，他只能装作若无其事地用温柔的空话安慰冬日战士，第二天继续和他并肩作战，然后第三天，第四天……他眼睁睁看着冬日战士越来越接近那个早该逝去的残影，心慌意乱却无计可施。

直到冬日战士在一场暗杀结束后突兀地跪倒在血泊中，他抱着头、浑身颤抖，喉咙里发出野兽般的吼声，史蒂夫制止了拿枪指向“资产”的队员，走上前去握住他的肩膀：“巴基？”

“史蒂夫……”巴基仰起头，眼中的悔恨决堤成透明的泪水，溢出来淌了满脸，“我都做了什么啊……”

史蒂夫伸手覆上他的眼睛，用平静到连自己都惊讶的声音说：“睡吧。”

是时候了。

他打晕了完全没有反抗意图的巴基送回基地，冬日战士项目的负责人对此早有准备，他们将巴基绑上洗脑椅，打开开关后装置闪起蓝色的电弧，本已失去意识的巴基睁开眼睛，在束缚中惨叫着挣扎，身上的每一块肌肉都在凄惨地抽搐。研究员记录下屏幕显示的数据，在冬日战士昏厥过去后才关闭电源，转头对史蒂夫点点头：“队长，洗脑非常成功，他大概需要一段时间才会清醒。”

史蒂夫以一个鼻音作为回应。实验室里的人陆陆续续离开了，反正就算有什么差错九头蛇队长也能够压制住不稳定的“资产”，而史蒂夫像一尊雕塑般站在洗脑椅三步远的地方，僵直着没有任何动作，连呼吸都轻不可闻。

冬日战士在两个小时后醒了过来，他缓慢地坐起身，目光缺乏焦距地在洁白的地砖上停留了一会儿，又看向房间里唯一的活物。

史蒂夫被那双重归空洞的眼睛注视着，再一次感到冰凉的恐惧侵蚀进骨髓，甚至比之前的任何一次都要严重得多，他不自觉地屏住呼吸，嘴唇打颤、眼神发直，像是等待枪响的死刑犯一般绝望地等待他的裁决者向他定下判决，然后他听见冬日战士用轻不可闻的声音喊了他的名字。

史蒂夫的心脏剧烈跳动起来。

6.

“我得给你留下点东西。”

史蒂夫说出这句话的时候冬日战士已经经历了四次洗脑，他被洗去所有属于巴基·巴恩斯的东西从洗脑椅上醒来，又在与史蒂夫的相处中慢慢回想起那点因一次次电击而愈发模糊不堪的记忆。这是一个死循环，史蒂夫一次又一次将变成白纸的巴基扶出实验室，几个月后又不得不将他送回去，虽然他清楚巴基不会真的遗忘他，但这些周而复始的事情也足够令他烦躁。

“我得给你留下点东西，好让下次不会又得从头开始。”

冬日战士不明所以地皱了皱眉，右手在史蒂夫的肩膀抓出五道深红的指印，他正骑在史蒂夫身上，强健的腰肢有节奏地晃动，皮肤包裹着的肌肉惬意地舒展，每一道起伏都在诠释着力与美。

非人的左手越过史蒂夫的肩撑在他背后的墙上，细微的机械嗡鸣在他耳边回响，史蒂夫侧头亲吻光滑的金属表面，用唇瓣感受那些精致的纹路，冬日战士低头看他，平静地陈述：“它没有感觉。”

“它有。”史蒂夫握着冬日战士的腰，将他提起来一些又原样按下去，阴茎擦过前列腺线顺畅地连根没入，“你后面夹得更紧了。”

冬日战士粗喘着弓起背，金属手指嵌进墙壁的水泥里，他抿着嘴唇像是在思考怎么反击，但后穴一波接一波似乎永无止境的快感搅乱了他的思维，所有感官都在因被眼前这个金发大个子入侵而欢呼雀跃，仿佛他们生来就该像这样融为一体。他不甘地扭动着试图夺回主控权，数次未果反而被干得腰酸腿软后泄气地松下脊背，把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩窝，史蒂夫揉着他脑后乱糟糟的粽发，另一只手顺着腰线摸到肩胛，又移动到饱满的胸肌上，使力揉捏。

“唔嗯……”冬日战士溢出一声压抑的闷哼，呼出的热气带着潮湿的渴求，史蒂夫用两根指头夹住那颗小巧的乳头戏弄般地揉搓，又瘫开手掌将他汗湿的皮肉搓得通红，深色的指印像盛开在心口的花。冬日战士打了个哆嗦，喉咙里模模糊糊喊了句什么，挺起胸膛往他的手里送。

史蒂夫凑上去叼住有点肿的肉粒，牙齿在娇嫩的顶端缓慢磨蹭，酥麻的疼痛从被仔细照料的地方窜进神经，冬日战士不自觉地舔舔嘴唇，催促地晃了晃臀部，收紧后穴，肠肉谄媚地绞紧史蒂夫的性器，蠕动着向它索要更多。他的阴茎已经是非常勃发的状态，涨得通红的柱身凸起一条条经络，前端淌出的湿液滴得两人下腹都一片湿粘，只需要再多一点刺激就会畅快淋漓地喷发，但史蒂夫偏偏在这时停下了动作。冬日战士哼出不满地鼻音，支起膝盖疑惑地瞪他，史蒂夫安抚地吻了吻他的下巴，手在枕头底下摸索了一阵，掏出一个银亮的小圆环。

圆环比戒指要小上一圈，接口处掰开后是锋利的针尖，史蒂夫又揉了下冬日战士左胸充血涨大的肉粒，将圆环贴了上去，冰凉的触感让冬日战士颤了一下：“等……”

针尖穿刺进红肿的乳头，从另一端带出新鲜的血珠，史蒂夫制住冬日战士挣动的脊背将圆环严丝合缝地锁死在他的胸膛上，同时在他因突然的疼痛而绷紧的瞬间按下他的腰，重重地捅进肠道深处。

“呃啊！”

冬日战士猛地仰起头，脖颈的线条绷得像是下一秒就会断裂，喷发的精液溅上了他自己的胸口，史蒂夫咬住他的喉结，双手托住他的臀部一使力抱着他站起身，往前走了两步把他压到墙上，发狠地干进他的穴里。这个姿势下冬日战士几乎全身的重量都压在两人相连的部位，他双腿紧紧缠住史蒂夫的腰，用力到在他的腰侧都留下淤青，刚刚经历过高潮的身体还没来得及休息又被卷入另一巨浪之中，后穴里那根阴茎坚持不懈地往他还处于不应期的器官上撞，酸软与胀痛从最脆弱的地方流淌进全身，又全部汇集到小腹。冬日战士挣扎着想要逃开，金属手在史蒂夫的背上刻下几道抓痕，史蒂夫扣着他的腿根，九浅一深地操干着熟透的甬道，牙齿叼住他胸前刚打上的乳环轻轻拉扯。

“嗯、哈啊……”冬日战士拧着眉，像在经受什么难熬的刑罚，他全身都浮起了汹涌的潮红，细小的血珠从乳头的伤口淌下，沿着腹肌的轮廓划出一条殷红的血线。史蒂夫将它们舔进嘴里，舌尖爱抚过他每一块颤抖的肌肉，又回到胸口重重地吮吸，本该不值一提的疼痛现在却像是噼啪作响的电流抽打上他的脊椎，冬日战士“嘶嘶”抽着气，在下腹越来越强烈的痉挛中不断推着史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫抱住他，呼吸他颈侧硝烟与血液的味道，不顾他的反抗握住他垂软的阴茎快速套弄，冬日战士拽着他的头发，咒骂声里都带上了轻微的哽咽，最终还是在他的操弄下瘫软下来，蜷缩在他的臂弯之中。

“巴基……巴基……”史蒂夫喊着他的名字，语气温柔得像是情人的低语，下身却以完全不同的凶狠责罚着他内里的每一寸软肉，冬日战士连话都说不出来，张开嘴溢出的全是嘶哑的呻吟，他浑身抽搐着挂在史蒂夫身上，在被狠狠射进内部时无声地嘶吼，半硬的阴茎里淌出一股稀薄的精液，失禁般地顺着腿根滴落到地上。

史蒂夫喘着气吻他，嘴唇印上在他的下颔，又顺着颈部的线条来到胸膛，巴基勉力箍住史蒂夫的肩背好让自己不至于滑下去，目光也落在自己肿得可怜兮兮的乳头挂着的小圆环上。

“留着他。”史蒂夫轻声说，语气接近请求，于是冬日战士便点点头，史蒂夫看进他疲惫的灰绿色眼睛，很满足似地又吻了吻他的鼻尖，“谢谢。”

但他知道这个东西不可能真的一直留在冬日战士身上，就像这段记忆也不会在他脑中存在多久一样。

7.

后来史蒂夫很少去旁观洗脑过程，这毫无意义，他没必要为等待一个必然的结果而浪费几个小时，总有更需要九头蛇队长的地方在等着他。

这次也一样。史蒂夫风尘仆仆地回到基地，正好看见冬日战士拿着枪坐在训练场边缘，靶心焦黑的弹孔显示着他才刚刚完成一轮射击训练。他戴着面罩，护目镜躺在身旁的地面上，听到脚步声便警惕地扭头看过来。

“干得不错。”史蒂夫自然地在他身边坐下，像往常一样递给他一罐汽水，“醒来多久了？我想比起训练你更需要休息。”

冬日战士没有伸手去接，只是静静地看着他，无机质的灰绿色眼睛里是不久前才覆盖上的大片空白，他沉默地扫视眼前的人，直到史蒂夫眉间浮起疑惑的沟壑，他才收回目光。

“你是谁？”冬日战士问，“我认得你。”

史蒂夫瞳孔骤缩。

8.

“冬日战士和你配合才能发挥出最大的战斗力，我不明白你为什么提出这个要求，队长。”负责人有些困惑地翻阅手中的调令，“而且我们已经研发出了更高效的洗脑仪器，在他下次恢复记忆时也许可以一劳永逸，你不必再担心资产情况不稳定造成战斗损失。”

“他现在不记得我，自然也就谈不上配合。”史蒂夫面无表情地看着他，语气里没有一丝转圜余地，“我已经把他调去了朗姆洛的队伍，你们整个团队跟着搬去三号基地，这是命令。”

说完他直接转身走出门，穿过整个训练场回到休息室时才勉强抑制住双手的颤抖，他跌坐到行军床上，像是失去全身力气一般将脸埋进掌心。

他早就隐隐约约预料到这一天，电击对大脑的伤害是不可逆转的，巴基恢复记忆的速度越来越慢，总有一天他爱的那个布鲁克林男孩会完全被掩埋在冰雪里，史蒂夫一直在等待——当巴基完完全全成为冬日战士的时候，他的一切恐惧便也不复存在。

但就在半个小时前，冬日战士坐在他身边，明明已经记不起他的名字，史蒂夫却依然能从那双灰绿色的眼睛里找到属于巴基的光亮，它们非常虚弱，仿佛轻轻一吹就会熄灭，但却仍然顽强地、执着地闪烁着，在虚无里燃起一抹摇曳的希望。

是他的巴基在向他求救，他就快要消失了。

史蒂夫无可抑制地闭上眼睛，他意识到这是一个悖论，他比任何人都希望巴基能彻彻底底的消失，但又无法拒绝巴基任何一个微小的请求，或者说正因如此他才畏惧于巴基的存在，为什么上天注定他们要站在对立面呢？如果他真的是那个怀揣着理想主义以身殉国的美国队长，那么巴基一定不会对他失望，他愿意真的在冰层下待上几十年，只为了醒来后能再次拥抱一生所爱。

可惜从一开始就没有第二个选项。

史蒂夫几乎是落荒而逃，他浑浑噩噩地冲出训练场，踢开朗姆洛的宿舍门把调令砸到对方脸上，也许是他的脸色太过难看，一直不太服管教的年轻小队长愣是一句反对都没说出来，捧着调令瞠目结舌地站在那里直到他又摔门出去。

冬日战士项目的负责人倒是提出了疑问，但一来史蒂夫从来就没准备收回自己的命令，二来他看那些人一直不太顺眼——要不是巴基的手臂需要保养维护，他肯定会选择解散这个项目组。一切都安排妥当之后冬日战士跟着朗姆洛的直升机去了另一个基地，史蒂夫避开了所有有可能与他们小队遇上的任务，彻底杜绝巴基再见到他的可能性。

这是最好的办法，如果巴基没有因为和史蒂夫待在一起而恢复记忆，那么史蒂夫自然也不需要又一次将巴基送上洗脑椅，巴基的最后一点灵魂不会被抹消，他将永远沉睡在冬日战士的身体里，平静，安全，远离战争。事情也确实在向着史蒂夫期望的方向发展，整整三个月冬日战士都没有出现任何异常状况，史蒂夫曾从很远的地方望着属于巴基的那片战场，冬日战士的战斗方式仍然干净利落，有了专门配备的后勤人员后他显然更加如鱼得水——他是最棒的狙击手，本来就更适合单兵作战而不是为了配合其他人而将自己暴露在危险中。

于是史蒂夫确信自己终于在关于巴基的事情上做了一个正确的选择。

之后他便不再过多关注冬日战士那边的情况，各处战场的战况都日渐胶着，天空母舰计划已经在执行中，不能出一丝差错，伟大的理想就快要实现，美好的世界近在眼前——九头蛇队长忙着稳定军心，忙着对付神盾局，忙着招募新鲜血液，能在少得可怜的休息时间看一眼三号基地发来的报告就是极限了。冬日战士的任务记录仍然是完成度100%，随着被他暗杀的大人物增多，越来越多的人对九头蛇拥有的这件秘密武器闻风丧胆，甚至比对九头蛇队长的畏惧都更多，他们把冬日战士称为“幽灵”，用最恶毒的语言诅咒他下地狱。

对此史蒂夫只是皱了皱眉头，他不喜欢有人这样说他的巴基，但没关系，等计划成功后那些人就会看到巴基为和平做出的贡献，他是当之无愧的英雄。

天空母舰逐渐成型，九头蛇卧底也成功渗透神盾局高层，一切都太顺利了，以至于当史蒂夫在总部看见吊着石膏的朗姆洛时一时没反应过来，朗姆洛朝他挥了下能动的那只手，一瘸一拐地走到他旁边：“队长，任务完成？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫冷淡地点点头，沾着血的盾牌被他背到背上，“你怎么在这里？”他目光不动声色地扫视了一圈，没看见冬日战士的身影，稍微松了口气，“没大事不要来总部。”

“不知道小队几乎全灭在你的概念里算不算大事？”朗姆洛皮笑肉不笑地说，“死了四分之三，其余的几乎全在重症监护室，还能动的就我一个——”

史蒂夫脸色瞬间变得煞白，他调头往医务室的方向走，才迈出几步就听到背后朗姆洛不紧不慢地补充：“这都是拜你寄养在我这的小鹿所赐，亏我平时还给他拿了不少好东西，没想到发起疯来完全不认交情。”

史蒂夫猛地停住：“什么？”

“在他问我‘训练场那个男人是谁’的时候我就该猜到有这一天。”朗姆洛困难地从口袋里摸出一根烟叼上，“只能说他平时显得太正常了，早知道我就不该让约翰开枪打死那个金发小男孩，他这疯得完全没有征兆，我的队员根本来不及组织反抗。”

史蒂夫耳朵里轰隆隆响成一片，几乎听不清对方说了些什么，他踉跄了一下，勉强在眩晕感中找回自己的声音：“他在哪？”

“东区的地下实验室。”朗姆洛吐出一口烟雾，“现在差不多该醒了吧。”

史蒂夫拔腿朝实验室冲过去，他很久都没有拼命奔跑过——就像变回了那个在训练营跑道上跑圈的小个子，上气不接下气，耳边只有自己擂鼓般的心跳声。他大口大口吸入氧气，却仍然感到窒息，他蓦地想起最初不顾军令冲进纳粹的基地寻找巴基时他也是这样害怕，在那之前他从未如此恐惧过，而在那之后，恐惧再也不曾离开他一秒钟。

他气喘吁吁地撞开实验室的门，研究员在短暂的慌乱后继续着手上的工作，负责人向他走来：“队长，你来得正好，上面下达命令说要维持冬日战士的稳定性，建议在每次任务之后进行冷冻……以及为了防止这次的事情再次发生，他会回到你的队伍里。”

史蒂夫听不见他的话，他眼里只有站在冷冻仓旁的巴基，巴基也正转过头来，嘴唇和脸色一样苍白，灰绿色的眼睛暗淡、冰冷，找不见一丝熟悉的光亮。

史蒂夫绝望地看着冬日战士朝这边走过来，无法控制地退后一步，靠到冰冷的墙砖上。直到这一刻他才意识到自己一直以来都搞错了，他从来不是不是恐惧于巴基的存在，而是因他的存在而恐惧失去。

他曾经跃过火海拥抱巴基，在温暖熨帖的怀抱里害怕得指尖冰凉，恨不得把对方揉进自己的身体里。而现在——

“长官，请吩咐。”

现在他没什么好怕的了。

END


End file.
